Superstar Sports Evolution
Superstar Sports Evolution is a sports compilation video game developed and published by Multisoft. It was released exclusively on the Sega Genesis. Gameplay Superstar Sports Evolution is a sports title that allows the player to make a team out of several characters that have appeared in the early games, which include Billy Scotch, Kelly Valentine, Buster, Pepper Ronee, Flake Frost, Burn Lion, Cutter Beetle, Clock Hoot, Macho Ape, Raid Eagle, Blaster Bill and Sink Blob. There are five different games to choose from including basketball, soccer, bowling, an obstacle course race, and "Oater Bopping", a variant of whack-a-mole. In basketball and soccer, five separate themes are available for the respective sports court or field, one standard, and four variants with different obstacles placed in the playing area. Selectable Sports Soccer The soccer team consists of three players and one goalie. The three players are controlled by controllers or CPU, and the goalie is controlled automatically. Players can set the game time in the options menu between two and five minute per half. If the game ends in a tie during regular play, the teams shoot penalty kicks. Players will continue with penalty kicks until one player is the victor. Basketball The basketball team consists of three players. Players can set the game time in the options menu between two to five minutes per quarter. Both the ball and players can be called for going out of bounds. The 24-second shot clock rule also applies, but this time around, no fouls are called. If there is no winner when the time runs out, the game will be extended until one team wins. Obstacle Course Only Billy, Kelly, Buster, and Pepper can play this game. Race three laps through a course filled with obstacles to see who finishes first. Items fall at fixed positions throughout the course to make the characters speed up, slow down, switch with another character, or become invincible against enemies. Since items change their appearance, the possiblity of the effects are unknown until the player receive sthem. When slow-running characters find themselves near the end of the screen, they are automatically sent to the center of the screen for a one-second penalty. Oater Bopping Only Billy, Kelly, Buster, and Pepper can play this game. Each character has a mallet and must hit as many Oater targets as they can within the time limit. Hitting an Oater target will give you 100 points. Hitting a Fruitie target will take away 100 points, and hitting a Draco target will take away 300. Shooting the explosive targets will send your character flying away Bowling Only Billy, Kelly, Buster, and Pepper can play this game. This game takes place in Draco's Castle, with a set of stone pillars designed to look like a bowing pins with chain gutters. The bowling is done horizontally, and the keys to getting a strike are the right speed and position. As the ball rolls down the lane, players can use the directional pad to control the ball's direction. The more speed you put into the ball, the harder it is to control. By setting the ball's speed to maximum and bowling a straight line (which is very difficult to do), players can deliver a super powerful hurricane ball, which will deliver a perfect strike. There are five rounds to receive as many points as you can. Category:Multisoft Category:Superstar Category:Sports Games Category:Sega Genesis games